


Results

by Rivulet027



Series: Hair Cut Series [2]
Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky really likes Adam’s ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Post Turbo. Written for MnR.

“Quit it,” Adam complained as he ducked away from Rocky, “I’m trying to study.”

Rocky pulled the book away from him and tossed it to the floor, “It’s an online test that’s not due till next Friday.”

He leaned over and kissed Adam’s ear, “It’s not my fault you went and visited Tommy and came back with a new hair cut.”

“Can’t argue with his new girlfriend,” Adam protested, “I don’t remember you being this obsessed with my ears.”

“Haven’t seen them in awhile,” Rocky told him before he pulled Adam into a kiss. Adam gave in, he’d study later.


End file.
